Voltron Lion: Solaris
by sashue
Summary: Years after Keith Kogane left Arus to pursue a diplomatic career back in Earth, he finds himself confronted with his past.
1. Chapter 1

_**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**_

**Chapter 1**

Inky black space retreated slowly out of view as Earth's magnificent splendor encompassed the entire window panel that stretched wall to wall in this bedroom suite. Oceans, mountains, and deserts peaked behind swirly white atmosphere. This planet's blatant display of life never failed to still the heart of this room's permanent occupant. For the first half a dozen trips she's made to Earth, Queen Allura always found time to gaze out the window at this exact moment her royal ship, The Alfor- named after her father the late King Alfor, aligned itself to the blue planet. After 5 years of shuttling back and forth on diplomatic duties for the Alliance, the novelty seemed to have worn off, Queen Allura, head intently bent in concentration over the itinerary pad was busy discussing this two week visit with her aide, Kerala.

'Oh, Ker, I was thinking of dropping by Napa Valley on our way to The Alliance this weekend...maybe on Sunday?' Her voice trailing with uncertainty when she quickly skimmed through her Monday's schedule. Oh dear. Just thinking about hours and hours of sit-ins and debates regarding inter-planetary concerns stretching to the wee hours of the morning is enough to make her want to turn this ship around and go home. All her appointments before Sunday were a breeze. Mostly, benefit lunches and dinners hosted by local royalty and Alliance bigwigs.

'Your highness, you are scheduled to attend the birthday party for Hank's twins at four in the afternoon this Sunday. Ehm, I believe there wouldn't be enough time to visit Dr. Yoshimoto.' Kerala's hastily delivered statements with that high-pitched voice wavering across the room cannot be helped as she wasn't used to asserting herself over the the Queen. In ordinary situations, asserting one's opinions or contradictions or any other similar horrific manners of speech toward members of the Royal House of Arus were frowned upon. But the Queen gave specific instructions to Kerala, not in ANY circumstance that time spent with her loved ones be bumped off. Her family and friends come first. Always. And Hank, his wife Beth, and their children were family.

Tilting her head to one side and barely suppressing a grin, she asked, 'Oh yes! I forgot about that. So what do you suggest I do?'

'Well...I suppose...' Kerala began hesitantly.

'You suppose?...' Queen Allura pouncing in while slowly removing her glasses to rub her eyes. Travel weary, she must be getting old she thought. Kerala cleared her throat and said, 'We could schedule the visit next Sunday.' Queen Allura pushed back her glasses and frowned into space.

'The rest of the team might want to join you, your highness. You can bring up the idea this Sunday at the party. It is summer in California, a lovely time for a picnic.' Kerala smiled confidently now, sure about her idea.

'That's bril, Ker! I'll do just that!' The Queen smiled, not that she was thinking the same thing of course. She wanted to spend more time with her former team mates on this trip. Especially on this trip. Given that the team will be together this Sunday, she might lure them into joining her again the following Sunday.

'Do just what Princess?' Lance the former captain of the red lion came into the room. Pointedly ignoring the negative vibes Kerala was emitting for calling Allura princess when he should be addressing her as the Queen or her majesty, he fixed his attention on Queen Allura. She was wearing a white long-sleeved blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her knee-length gray pencil cut skirt twisted about as the itinerary pad sat precariously over her crossed legs. Her left elbow was leaning against the armrest of the club chair, her hand palm up cradled almost half the side of her face. Lance can bearly see the Queen's blue eyes behind her gold rimmed wire glasses but he knew a couple of tiny lines crinkled as she gave him a welcoming smile.

'What do you say about a picnic, Lance?' Queen Allura asked enthusiastically, loosened her left shoe and slowly began to swing the suede black kitten heel back and forth. 'I was thinking of maximizing my weekends with you guys, I know we're suppose to be at Hanks this Sunday for the twins b-day party, but I though you guys might want to spend some time with me again next Sunday too.'

'A picnic?'

'Yes, a picnic!'

'No, thanks.' Wrinkling his nose, he went behind her shoulder and peeked at the work schedule. 'C'mon, it will fun!'

'What's fun about sitting on the ground getting my ass wet, princess? I'm sure... I can find other things to amuse myself.'

'May I remind you, yet again, that her majesty should be addressed properly as the Queen, ' interjected Kerala.

'What's wrong with a picnic? Honestly, Lance I think Kerala has too much in her hands to keep tabs on you every time we're here.'

'Hey, no harm done, just good fun.'

Kerala snorted. How pathetic is this guy. He obviously has no consideration for anybody else but himself. No harm done indeed. In their last trip, Kerala had two junior officers assigned to her follow Lance during one of his midnight prowling, only to find them in the same inebriated state with the charge they were responsible for. One of the officers was brave enough to call her for back-up before things got worse. Apparently, Lance being Lance, boasted that he was the captain of the Black Lion to everyone within hearing distance, it got the attention of some bimbos in residence, Lance being Lance, gallantly offered to give them a tour of Black. They always took the Black Lion during their trips to Earth. And Lance was about to take a whole entourage of ladies back to the ship, when a boyfriend of one the ladies stepped in to stop them. That's when she got the panic call. Bracing herself as she went inside, she was anticipating a full on brawl, and was shocked to see Lance lounging on a corner sofa, eyebrows raised upon seeing her, sandwiched between the bimbo and her actor slash musician boyfriend.

Queen Allura tilted her head above her left shoulder and glanced at Lance as he nimbly picked up the itinerary pad from her arms and thumbed through her appointments on the electronic screen. After three years of war with Lotor and his equally horrid father the evil Zarkon, peace was finally achieved, followed by the painstaking rehabilitation of Arus. With the war over, the lion pilots were expectedly given new orders by the Alliance. Voltron's fame for defending its planet and others in need reached well beyond its own universe. It was not surprising that career opportunities opened up for the four pilots. Allura was twenty-one when the war ended. Her sole responsibility, according to Koran and Nanny, was to find her prince. A royal match to beget heirs. But she just can't make herself do it. She tried, initially that is, to host parties and attend balls within the galaxy, but the truth was, Arus needed her more. Attending royal parties and balls seemed frivolous when she should be with her people - consoling them, encouraging them as they rebuilt their lives. There were turbulent feelings of anxiety, loss, and sadness that she never spoke about with anyone. When the war began, she barely had time to grieve for the loss of her father. Painfully, she had to endure such parting once Keith, Lance, Hank, and Pidge took their leave. Her dearest friends, her partners-in-crime. Among the four pilots, Lance opted to stay behind. At the time, Lance had become attached to an Arusian named Cyon. The team met her for a rebuild mission after one of Hagar's robeasts devastated her town. Cyon, or as they called her, Cy, lost two young brothers, and three cousins to the attack. She came from a close-knit family, second child among eight children. She chose to work for the mission that coincidentally Lance spear-headed. Not before long, Cy rose within the ranks of the organization then she met Lance. She and Lance were of the same height, Amazonian, big boned, and had black chin-length wavy hair that tend to whirl about her head like a bird's nest. In other words, she was not the usual type Lance went for. He usually went for the pocket Venus variety, petite women who communicated their sensuality blatantly. Cy can never be described as sensual. She had a jolly countenance that had her facing misfortune with a shrug and moving on just as her beloved fellow Arusians did whenever Lotor inconveniently decided to show his continued pursuance of the Princess Allura by attacking the planet.

* * *

><p>Leaving through the french doors from her bedroom, Allura briskly walked across the slate veranda, down some steps and paused on a patch of wet grass squishing a bit on the sole of her running shoes. She stretched her arms above her, inhaled the crisp green scent of early morning and surveyed the valley. The mist was lying low to her right grazing the top of pines trees opening to a circuitous secluded path to the woods some 500 meters below her. On her left, she can hear the staff make preparations for the alfresco breakfast beyond the corner of the slate terrace that wrapped around the main house. Moments of quiet solitude don't come easily for Allura and so it is with no surprise that she chose the former for her walk.<p>

Keith wondered where Clem might be. He woke to find a scribble on a piece of paper under his watch that only said, 'Off to a walk'. Grateful for the reprieve once again. He couldn't face her yet. Clem had been patient these past few days but his intuition is telling him that his luck has run out. Not sure now if dragging her cross country from New York to California was a good idea, she had been obliging to his whim if not to the point of being docile that was almost embarrassing to see in a successful and in demand thirty-two year old orthopedic surgeon. He still can't believe that she dropped everything to accompany him on this trip. She was one of the top orthopedic surgeons in the eastern seaboard. Their secretaries would set up meetings just to align their schedules. What was he thinking? He had been restless these past few months-been making one impulse move after another. When the deputy secretary general of the UN asked him if he would like to be short-listed for the position he himself vacated late last year, he immediately said yes, then declining the next day again, only to find the the deputy secretary general and the secretary general himself gang up on him to stop prevaricating and accept the nomination. Three months ago he bought a brownstone on New York's Upper East Side that was still empty save for a worn leather reading chair that Clem presented him for his birthday. He has been staying in a serviced apartment nearer the UN for convenience's sake still. Again, what was he thinking. To cap it all, a Kerouac impulse for a road trip that propelled him after a bad bout of malaria contracted from the Philippines that confined him in a hospital for weeks.

Flecks of bright sunshine spotted the ceiling as Keith unconsciously rubbed the small area above his eyebrows in a clockwise motion. The headaches were gone, but he seemed to have picked up a new habit. He and Clem arrived well past midnight and was surprised to see the inn's facade well lit and a staff of two behind the desk chatting and sharing a laugh with two male guests lounging by the visitors area. They looked military from their built. Grateful for a room, they collapsed on their backs with only a brief wash and change of clothes.

A steady beeping sound suddenly intruded his thoughts, the phone on Clem's side of the bed was blinking. He reached across the bed and picked it up.

'You awake?' The quiet voice of the man on the other end of the line, tentatively asked.

'I am now.' Keith answered wryly, sitting up at the side of the bed, elbows on knees.

A chuckle escaped from the caller.

'Have you seen Clem?' He stood by the french doors trying to see as much as he can beyond the bevelled glass panels.

'Is that the name of the woman you are with? She left a message to save a table for breakfast.'

'Uh...okay.' He opened the door and stepped out into the slate veranda warming his bare feet. He squinted at the warm face of the morning sun.

'I have a better idea, why don't you join me, Mia and a group of friends for breakfast?'

'Alright. How is Mia?' Keith wasn't really up for meeting new people but grabbed at any chance to evade the dreaded conversation with Clem.

'Ask her yourself. See you in 15 minutes.'

Before John and Mia Yoshimoto bought the farm, the run down Tudor inspired main house was formerly used only by the staff seasonally hired by the former owners. The former owners chose to live elsewhere. The Yoshimotos decided, since they would be living in the farm permanently, to build an out-house for the staff instead and convert and improve the main structure to serve as an inn. Dr. John Yoshimoto used to be a genetic engineer for one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies in the world. Opting for early retirement, he is now owner of a farm, named by a travel magazine as one of the most unique travel destinations in the west coast, and an experimental scientist/farmer second. His wife Mia never fails to remind him of the order of things. The income generating inn first, experimental farming second. The gravel path used to spread carelessly in a half-cresent in front of the main door, now replaced by a paved driveway with bamboo trees on the center rotunda and boxes of herb plants bordering the path leading to the main door. Not a lot of changes were made to the facade of the house, the alterations were mainly at the rear. From where the adobe ended, the extension took place in the form of smooth pine logs that sloped gradually following the downward terrain. Inside, a rectangular trellis garden served as a demarcation between the old and new structures. The main public rooms separated from the first four suites. These suites were mainly given to families with children. The more private suites were located on the third structure. It was l-shaped and held a total of six suites, the first four also had an inner courtyard tipped by a small brick archway, subtly the path narrowed when it came down to the two last rooms. The two largest suites were laid out back to back with verandas dripping with thousands of pink starburst flowers of rangoon vine. One suite faced a path that led to the woods and the other faced the artificial Koi pond.

The inn was full with the Fourth of July weekend upon them. With his fifteen minutes almost up, Keith closed the door behind him, only with his senses quickly assailed by the scream of an infant and toddlers running about. He smiled at a five-year old boy who bumped him behind one of his knees. He had curly blond locks and the clearest blue-eyes.

'Hello there.' He looked down and smiled at him but the boy just continued to look at him with a dazed expression of one who just finished a fine wail. The boy's face was covered with tear marks across his chubby cheeks. Brown patches that smelled like maple syrup rimmed his lips. Before he could continue with this one-sided conversation, the boy abruptly turned around to rush towards a female voice calling out to him. Keith moved purposely towards the main house, and while crossing the trellis he observed a lot of improvements made about the place since the last time he was here. He was very pleased for his friend. He was about to turn right toward the dining room entrance when he heard someone call out his name.

'Keith! Keith!'

He turned around and was surprised to see Pidge. Pidge, the former pilot of the Green Lion, is now a 3rd year law student at the Alliance Institute. Over six feet tall, he was now taller than him. His auburn hair was short and trim, a similar style that Keith also managed nowadays. Both his hands were inside the pockets of his khaki pants, only from the slight rocking of his heels did Keith detect an uneasiness from this unexpected meeting.

'Pidge! What the...?' Keith grinned at the former pilot of the Green Lion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Pidge! This is a surprise – " Keith began, his eyebrows raised when someone else interrupted.

"Well well well. If it isn't Mr. Keith Kogane, the deputy secretary general of the UN, honoring us with his presence."

"Lance! Son of a – !" Keith managed to blurt out before Lance, former pilot of the Red Lion, clasped his best friend's hand and hugged him. Pidged whooped and patted both men at the back as they hugged and laughed at this joyous reunion.

"You are looking well." Keith noticed a few wrinkles by the eyes and more freckles, which is not surprising given that the sun is stronger for some reason in Arus. But Lance still looked like Lance, the confident and sly smile that tilted more to the left, the relaxed cat-like posture, and the casual way he carried his trendy outfits that attracted women like moths to a flame.

"I wish I could say the same for you but you look like hell." Lance never did mince words. He can just imagine how he looked right now. If only they knew that this was him looking better already. Before he used to wear his hair long but after getting into the UN, he finally relented to conform to the dictates of the diplomatic lifestyle and character that suited a man of his position. Grabbing whatever he got out of his backpack, he had on a black t-shirt and faded denim pants over a pair of running shoes. Set against the black shirt that hung over his thinner frame, his pale skin must have looked more pronounced, cheekbones slightly looking sharper with the 2-day old stubble he had. He still wasn't back to his old weight. He had dark circles under his eyes, and with his short-trimmed hair, he looked like somebody who was let out from a rehab center.

"I haven't been well." Keith grimaced.

"Oh?" Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Who is your friend?" Keith had seen the woman hovering quietly as they were greeting each other, but now he could see that she seems to be with Lance.

"My friend? Hmm." Lance glanced at Kerala as if he were seeing her for the first time. Lance put one arm over Kerala's shoulders. "Keith, meet Kerala. Kerala, Keith Kogane."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kogane." It seems like the serious young woman indeed had a voice. Soft, but controlled, someone used to giving orders for a living. Keith noticed.

"Nice to meet you too. Kerala -? Keith inquired on her last name.

"She's just Kerala." Lance interrupted with a lopsided smile, squeezing Kerala's shoulders for effect.

"Keith! I don't think you know but Kerala's –" Pidge started enthusiastically only to be interrupted by Lance yet again.

"Kerala is a good friend of mine who I invited over for the weekend. She's an – old, very old family friend." Looking meaningfully at Pidge then at Kerala whose look of indignation did not escape Keith. Lance then proceeded to tuck Kerala's hand against his arm and led her towards their table inside.

"What are you playing at!" Muttered Kerala as she struggled to take her arm back unsuccessfully.

"Just follow my lead..." Lance murmured back.

"Is that _the_ Keith Kogane, former captain of the Voltron Force?" Kerala asked. She could hear snippets of Lance's murmurings-words like "Shakesperean..." "most entertaining breakfast tableau..." "...how she would react when...".

She saw him steal a glance at Keith who was behind them listening to Pidge's struggle in law school hell. With his eye-lids lowered in that lazy way, Kerala knew Lance was up to no good.

As they approached the table another louder reunion was upon them. Hank, already sitted with his family at the other end of the table, gasped and barreled his way over, enveloping Keith in a bear hug. Beth, his wife, led their children to kiss their uncle Keith. Mia clapped and John beamed, always glad to witness get-togethers of this kind, especially if it's with their own friends.

Keith sat back and glanced upon Hank as he went back to his seat, "I went to your place first last night and no one was around."

Keith was sitted nearest the dining room entrance, facing the French windows, the place on his left was reserved for Clem who hasn't arrived yet. At the seat next to Clem's, Lance was settling down as well with Kerala on his left. Mia, as hostess was sitted at the end of the table to his right. John was at the opposite end. Mia seated Pidge opposite Clem's place with Beth to his right followed by Hank. John and Mia's kids were ensconced at a round table together with Hank and Beth's own litter behind them.

Beth tilted her head to one side and nodded to her husband. "We do usually spend holiday weekends at home, Hank."

Hank with one of the twins struggling to get on his lap, wrapped an arm around his son to still his movements and replied, "You usually call in advance! It's a good thing you thought of the inn, eh?" He chuckled, wriggling his eyebrows twice.

"It took me by surprise when Mia informed me this morning that you arrived around midnight." John replied.

Keith rubbed his jaw grinning. "It was a sudden trip, I wasn't sure if you were around Hank. Given that John had an inn, I was pretty confident he and Mia can put us up, even if it meant sleeping in the broom closet. "

"We always have the extra space, especially for friends. You lost weight Keith-from the last time we saw you, a year and a half I think?" Mia looked at her husband across the table.

"I've been ill. I caught malaria in the Philippines. It was a pretty bad strain." Keith grimaced.

"He was in the hospital for weeks!" Pidge contributed.

"You could have told us Pidge." Hank shooked his head at him disapprovingly. Keith had no family to visit or take care of him.

Pidge gave off an embarassed shrug. "Anyway, Clem was there, he was confined at her hospital. He didn't lack for tender loving care."

"Who is Clem?"

"The staff did say you came with a woman."

"She's a surgeon. They've been seeing each other for three months now."

"Is it serious?"

"Do you live together?"

"About time!"

Typical of his friends to pester him about his private life. His relationships were so far in between that they grasped at any chance in shoving any woman over the age of 21 to his face just to get him to date. If only they knew that he wanted to meet someone and was ready to settle down if the right woman came around. For once the Gods were on his side, Dr. Clementine Norton quietly encroached on his life without much effort on his part. He noticed her at a luncheon co-sponsored by the UN and the New York City hospital where she worked. She stood by a high cocktail table drinking a diet Coke. What he found attractive about her was the way she was relishing her aloneness. She didn't immediately try to look for somebody she might have known, she had a serene smile, looking pleasantly glad to be there, no more no less. Not before long, someone he know who worked at the UN approached her, and it was to Keith's extreme good fortune that he found himself being introduced to Dr. Clementine Norton. She had long straight chestnut hair that reached to the middle of her back. Cat-like green eyes, absolutely wicked to be associated to a surgeon doctor of her caliber. But it was her serenity and confidence in herself that truly won him over. Before the luncheon was over, she had asked him out. Well, sort of. She had a 20 minute break around noon the next day, and she was wondering if he can have a quick snack with her at the hotdog stand just outside the hospital. If she asked him to share french fries with him at a McDonalds in New Jersey, _HELL_, he'd still be racing to meet her.

Keith peered at his friends above his coffee that he nursed with both hands when he felt someone by his shoulder.

"Ah, here she is." He cleared his throat and stood up, fixing an arm around Clem's waist.

"Good morning, darling." Still looking fresh after her walk, her long chestnut hair was tied back in a ponytail, sunglasses atop her head. She was wearing a sleeveless green polo shirt that accentuated her eyes, with khaki shorts that showed off her long legs. Red toenails peeped out beneath practical, brown walking sandals. Clem automatically offered her cheek to Keith for a kiss. Keith could smell the outdoors about her, and the sheen of perspiration on her arms brushed his side warmly. He had to restrain himself from nuzzling that space between her ear and swan-like neck, public display of affection was never his style.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my fiancee, Dr. Clementine Norton."

Everyone gasped and if one was really observant, that collective gasp that resounded around the table could be interpreted a whole lot of different ways.

Kerala looked pointedly at Lance and she shook her head frantically.

Lance's secret smile now almost a barely concealed glee.

John and Hank, just plain glad to see their friend happy at last, stood up and approached the couple.

Beth's mouth formed a silent O, remained sitted, but managed to paste a smile at the last minute and offer her congratulations after receiving a silent, meaningful look from Mia.

Mia, being the one nearest Keith, hugged him and Clem first.

"We don't know each other well yet, but I'm glad you came into Keith's life. He deserves a good woman." Mia said assuringly.

"So does that mean I don't deserve a good woman?" Lance interjected.

"You need a saint of a woman." Kerala snorted.

Clem looked to her left. "You must be Lance. I've heard so much about you." Clem gave one of her serene smiles.

"All good things I hope." He rose and kissed Clem's hand. Two pairs of green eyes meeting and assessing each other.

With Hank's arm about Keith's shoulder, he looked at the couple. "So when is the wedding to be?"

"Maybe we can have it here darling?"

"Here? At the farm?"

"All your friends live here..."

"Not all his friends, I still consider New York home, only law school is keeping me here at the Alliance and Lance is still based in Arus." Pidge added.

"In Arus? So this is just a holiday? You're not back to stay?" Keith whipped a glance at Lance with hawk-like precision.

Lance returned to his seat and lazily leaned back, fingering the napkin on his lap, a sigh escaping him. "Sadly, I'm not on holiday. And last time I checked I'm still employed by a blond, blue-eyed shrew who seems to be getting more spinsterish by the second."

"And who are you calling a shrew?"

* * *

><p>Allura was very excited. Not bothering to call on John she went to the greenhouse. John's assistant, Michael could fill her in on the latest developments on their small research project. Looking at the statistics, if they continue to produce a steady set of positive results for the next two harvesting seasons, she can confidently face the Alliance and negotiate an economic pact that would reap staggering economic implications for her planet. She has finally achieved something that she can be proud of.<p>

Life without war was not what she expected. There was no place for normalcy, her senses were heightened for danger, she couldn't even dream of a steady life. Without war, life was just...overwhelmingly unknown territory. She tried going along with the plans Koran laid out before her. Look for her prince and marry him, and let him handle things for a change, bear him children, be a loving wife and mother. Any normal, sane princess of royal blood should wish this, crave this, after three years surrounded by evil, death, chaos and all of Hagar's monsters beyond one's imagination. She tried really hard. Then she stopped trying.

One incident marred her for life during one of the endless rounds of balls and parties she had to attend to. In search of a powder room, she got lost and ended up in a corridor aligned with various smaller private rooms. The door was slightly open and she can hear two men talking. Their voices sounded familiar. Which drew her closer to the dimly lit room. She stifled a gasp when she realized who they were. They belonged to two men who have been steadily courting her. She didn't even know they were friends! Both had royal blood of some sort, one was a nephew to a king, and the other, if rumors were to be believed, was the illegitimate grandson of a king. She has not grown into an attachment with either one of them yet but allowed their visits. Her knees almost gave way when she heard her name. They were talking about her, similar to comparing notes when one is about to buy a cow or a horse. They described her physical features, they admired her golden thick locks, her eyes blue like cornflowers, ankles so slim waiting to be caressed, and they briefly debated on her skin, oh so pale and smooth like satin! One of them, she wasn't sure which one of them – at this point she was shaking so badly, her hand was upon the door frame as she tried not to sink on the floor – even wondered aloud if she bruised easily. A wicked chuckle arose from both of them. She managed to turn around and find the powder room. _Thank God_ she was alone. She looked back at her pale reflection and several ideas formed in her head. She was furious at them, at herself and the circumstances of her birth. She felt helpless against the power of men, and her heart cried out silently to the one man she craved for comfort at this time of darkness.

After that night, Lance – who was the only pilot who opted to remain in Arus – after Keith, Hank, and Pidge went back to earth noticed a change in Allura. She went about the usual duties that were required of her but she inserted a few of her own interests gradually into her schedule. She made an acquaintance with a environmental scientist she met in one of her trips. She would attend conferences about renewable energy, genetically modified organisms and other similar talks that might interest her. Lance began to realize that this was more than just a passing hobby when she enrolled in several science courses.

Soon, attending the parties and balls were edged out of her schedule to be replaced by conferences, fairs, meetings and expos that Arus hosted. Encouraging the great minds of the galaxy to put their heads together for the further advancement of environmental sciences. By the time Allura reached the age of twenty-five, she was already a well-respected figure in the environmental science community. She can hold her own in the company of some of them. She took great pride in her achievements. Defending Arus and the entire universe was a different matter altogether. It was a given, a privilege by default. Voltron was a legacy by her parents and ancestors. This was truly her own.

She made another wonderful discovery that will further solidify the path she has chosen. A Royal Archivist came upon a document: it stated that if the heir to the throne remains unmarried by the time she reaches the age of twenty-five, with the consent of the court and her people, she may be crowned Queen.

* * *

><p>"And who are you calling a shrew?" Allura approached them with heavy feet. She got so carried away at the greenhouse, bits and pieces of bark and moss were all over her clothing. Her t-shirt was damp with perspiration, and her worn green cargo pants had patches of caked mud in several places. Her loose blond hair curling wildly because of the humid weather. She was in the process of fixing her unruly hair when she saw him. She will know that stance anywhere. She was glad of the advantage of seeing him first. When his arm went around the woman's waist standing beside him, she felt an invisible icy hand gripping her heart. She thanked the Gods that she was at least saved the embarrassment of hearing Keith's announcement in front of them all. And what in heaven's name was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be on the other side of this continent?<p>

"Good morning your majesty." Allura gestured Kerala to remain seated when she saw her about to rise.

"Your majesty." Keith released her hold on Clem and bowed before Allura.

"Keith, its nice to see you. It's been a while." Allura looked somewhere between Keith's shoulder blades and gave her best royal smile before moving on to the others around the table. She schooled her features carefully. She was touched by the honest concern she saw on their faces. Probably wondering how she would react to seeing Keith after such as long time. It has been five years. Whatever infatuation she nurtured from his time in Arus was gone. She know now that those feelings for him was something akin to a prolonged teenage crush.

Finally, she settled her gaze on Keith's fiancee. She was beautiful, tall and elegantly groomed. They looked good together. Instantly, Allura understood Keith's attraction to this woman. His serious countenance usually intimidated most women but at the start she can see how this woman can completely capture his heart and at the same time stand her ground.

She noticed that Keith's gaze was still upon her. For a moment he looked unsure about something. "Queen Allura, I'd like to introduce my fiancee, Dr. Clementine Norton."

Allura raised her eyebrows, at the mention of her new title, she smirked and offered her hand. "You can just call me Allura. Nobody in this table has ever accorded me the majestic regard that I so deserve. It's too late to start now."

Clem laughed and shook her hand. "Allura it is. You can call me Clem for short."

"That is not true, princess. Keith holds you in high regard. I can't remember a time when he veered away from the stoical and reverential manner in his dealings with you." Lance put in. Keith gave Lance a warning look.

"I, for one, have always treated the princess in a deferential manner." Pidge added, taking a bite off his toast.

Allura rolled her eyes and moved to her seat. Everyone settled back to their places, tension relieved. Slightly panicking again when she realized that sitted directly across from her was Keith! The proximity was stifling, grappling with the fact that this is the closest they've been together since that disastrous visit to New York five years ago.

Mia poured her some coffee. She murmured her thanks and placed the napkin on her lap with shaking fingers. _Get a grip, Allura._ He has his fiancee right beside him. You can manage having one lousy meal with him without making a fool of yourself.

Spooning some sugar and cream in her coffee, Allura started making adjustments to her schedule to avoid moments like these happening for the rest of the day and maybe forever. Aargh!

Mia cleared her throat and asked in her cheerful voice. "Did you manage all right at the greenhouse?

Allura, took a sip of her coffee before replying. "Good. Mmm, the work's going along steadily in the right direction. Michael's a great help." She stuck out her chin toward the opposite side of the table, beaming at John. "Michael showed me the statistics on the work. I was just..." She shook her head in wonder.

Raising his cup to Allura. "Amazing isn't it? Two harvest from now –,"

" – two harvests from now, I – I mean _we_ will be doing the work others can only dream of!" Eyes sparkling, Allura gushed.

"It was all you Allura. We just provided the lab." John replied.

"So does that mean I can start drawing up the preliminary agricultural treaty as you promised?" Pidge rubbed his hands together like a boy about to receive his Christmas present.

"Yup. Can't wait huh?" Allura nudged him and laughed.

Keith was amazed at the woman unraveling before him. Allura looked so happy. He has never seen her laugh in such unrestrained abandon. She has changed so much from the young woman he left in Arus. Envy surged through his veins. Regret piercing his heart, that he wasn't able to see her bloom into the woman she is today.

"Who is Michael?" Keith asked casually as he wiped his mouth with his napkin.

Allura turned her head at the same moment Keith locked his eyes with hers for the first time. For some reason, Keith felt rather than saw a glimpse of the old Allura's impetuous nature behind those delicate gold rimmed spectacles.

Steadily holding his gaze she answered, "John's assistant. I've solicited their aid regarding a pet project I have."

"I would hardly call it a pet project Allura. The implications of the test results for Solaris would be big, reaping benefits for generations after us." John stated.

"Tell me about it." The indulgent tone in his voice brought back old memories, like a soft caress on her arms.

Tearing her gaze from him, she raised and gestured a slender white hand toward John, "John, I believe this is your territory. Nobody could explain it better."

John cleared his throat, and leaned back. "The Solaris project came about three years ago when Allura decided to bring in plant specimens from Arus and grow them here."

"Arus had a dry spell a couple of years ago..." Lance inserted.

"Made worse by the rise in population, the Princess had to rely on the help of neighboring planets for aid." Pidge added.

"When did this happen? And how come I never heard of it?" Keith sat up rigidly and looked directly at Allura.

Allura consciously spread her damp hands on her lap.

"It happened five years ago."

"Allie barely ate, she had this crazy notion that starving herself will actually help save Arus from an impending famine that no one can prevent." said Lance wryly.

Allura gave Lance an icy look enough to freeze the desert sea in Arus. "It was not like that at all. He is exaggerating."

"How did you manage to hide this from The Alliance?" Keith looked around the table. Allura had a guilty feeling that he actually meant, how did she manage to hide this from him.

"Prince Noah was a big help minus the paparazzi of course." Hunk added innocently.

"Prince Noah-from the twin planet of Pollux, Castor? How did he figure in all this?" Keith asked.

"Prince Noah? He was at that U.N. function we attended once, right, darling? Pity we didn't get the chance to talk to him more properly." Clementine commented. Everyone turned to her in surprise, as if finally remembering that she was there.

"You met him?" Allura turned towards Clementine.

"Yes, but he was so inundated with admirers it was really hard to get a word in." Clementine added.

"I find it hard to believe he is still single, he is so good-looking..." gushed Mia.

"Is he seeing someone?" Beth asked.

"The princess should know." Pidge snickered.

"Pidge!" Allura protested. Kerala choked on her Spanish omelet as Lance patted her back too earnestly.

Mia smirked, "So whatever did happen to Noah-LA?"

"What's Noah-LA?" Clementine prodded further.

"It's an acronym the press coined at the time for Prince Noah and the princess." Lance said settling back to his chair.

"They were a sight to look at, the press went mad." Hunk nodded.

"Both blond, blue-eyed, so similar..." Beth murmured.

"That man was like a besotted puppy following her around." Lance snorted.

"Lance, stop, okay, I refuse to talk about our relationship..." Allura squirmed on her seat.

"Was there ever one?" Lance shot back. "You used him as a cover-up for what was happening in Arus."

"Lance – Allie's personal life is none of our business." Mia warned.

Silence ensued.

"Are you alright darling?" Clementine turned to Keith and tentatively touched his shoulder. She glanced nervously at his left fist which was held rigidly against his thigh. Keith was so pale and was frowning at his plate.

"Headache – please excuse me." Keith stood up, dropped his napkin on the floor, he was about to turn when he remembered something then managed a bow, "Your majesty."

Allura grappled with her thoughts, helplessly looking at Keith's retreating back.

"Is Mr. Kogane alright? We can ask Dr. Nio to take a look at him." Kerala inquired. The Arusian royal physician always traveled with them for intergalactic trips.

"He'll be fine." Clementine smiled at her. "He just needs to get some rest."

"How long has he had those head-aches?" Mia asked.

"Since leaving the hospital after – after recovering from the fever itself." Clementine replied.

"Does he take anything for it?" Hunk frowned.

"He was prescribed some painkillers but he refuses to take them unless absolutely necessary." Clementine sighed a little wearily.

"What did his doctor say?" Beth followed up.

Clementine toyed with her napkin beside her plate her eyes turning a shade darker as she spoke. "He seems to be fine physically, they can't find anything else wrong with him. But he still can't seem to get back to his original weight..."

"Then this trip just came at the right time." said John nodding. "Rest is all he needs."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Keith Kogane's patience was legendary. He can sit on a problem all day, all week pondering what his next move will be. His every step was a careful study. Everything was accounted for. So that on this very moment, surveying the scene before him, he can only brood, patiently assess his next move and blame no one, but himself.

He strode out into the open and stopped at the edge of the field. The Yoshimoto's annual 4th of July family picnic was finally winding down. Pidge was playing goalie in an impromptu soccer game composed of youngsters that included Hank's 7 year old daughter Franny. He spotted Clem's coppery hair above the colourful picnic umbrellas scattered across the rolling lawn. She seemed to be having a lively conversation with Hank, his wife Beth and Mia Yoshimoto, their host. She was gesticulating with her hands when suddenly she burst forth with laughter, the sound floating across the field towards him.

He lifted the glass he was perusing and noticed that his right hand was shaking. He hated losing his temper, and she always managed to make him lose his at the most inopportune time. It was nonsensical. The amber liquid scorched down his throat, the heat of the late afternoon sun dappling the back of his head. He exhaled slowly. Can anything feel as bad as this moment?

She didn't mean for any of it to have happened.

She said.

And wasn't it fine and dandy that he was just in the neighbourhood.

She said.

She hoped that they can put this behind them like it never happened and remain friends or keep in touch.

And anyway, it was such a long time ago. _Like freaking five years ago_. No, she didn't say that last part. _That _was all his head.

Or something to that effect.

He was sure that was the gist of it. His brain just refused to take anymore after she started off with her well-modulated royal tone of voice that she employed with complete strangers. No wonder people had begun calling her the ice queen.

Goddammit, it hurt.

And maybe he just wanted to fling a little bit of hurt back. He must have said something in assent as she stood up to leave, her hands absently smoothed down a pair of new jeans that looked sexy as hell on her, her diplomatic smile in place and trained at him. He had to open his mouth and say something.

Really.

"I was only glad to be of service to your majesty in lieu of the fact that you were feeling so lonely."

Those luscious pink lips that he has been staring at for the past couple of minutes suddenly straightened, and a sweep of colour rose between Allura's eyebrows, gradually spreading across her forehead, finally reaching her hairline.

"What do you mean by that?" She tossed back at him.

"I was just a diversion to you until your boyfriend arrived, " He shrugged carelessly and settled deeper into the armchair. Gaze lowered, he couldn't see her face but spied upon a clenched fist from the corner of his eye.

"Keith, I AM SORRY. What more do you want?" She shifted her weight abruptly and made a turn to leave the room.

Keith stood up and in one long stride reached her side to stop her.

"Why did you come to me?"

"What was that summer all about?"

"_Answer me_."

Allura remained silent and looked at the firm hand tugging at her elbow. He felt her slacken and heard a sigh. He led her back to the sofa to sit.

"What good would retching up the past do us now, Keith?" Allura bit her bottom lip, clasping and unclasping her hands on her lap as she continued to refuse to meet him in the eyes and let her gaze wander around John's well-appointed library, settling on a row of hard-bound books with gilded letterings at the top shelf.

"I think you owe it to me. We never got around to talking about it after you left." Keith adjusted his much bigger frame closer to her, both his elbows braced against his thighs.

"Allie, we were friends once weren't we?" Allura, jolted with the use of her childhood nickname, lifted her head and directly into Keith's soft, brown eyes, nodded dumbly in reply.

"After today, I'm beginning to realize that...it will be inevitable that we see each other from time to time whenever you're in Earth," A corner of Keith's mouth lifted to an almost grin. "We do have the same friends, you know."

"I...I was so lonely". She gave out a nervous laugh. She straightened out her denim-clad legs before her and stole a glance at Keith. Abruptly, he started a little farther away from her then, but she couldn't decipher his expression. The crisp white shirt he was wearing stretched magnificently across his broad chest. She was not sure she wanted to continue. Keith in repose and post-illness still very much looked like the soldier that he was years ago.

"Actually, most of what Lance said had some truth in it. Koran and Nanny were pressuring me to commit to Noah. So did the elders. People were dying because of the drought. I...didn't know what to do. Lance was gone most of the time on missions. And when he had some free-time he was always with Cyon. They were all telling me that this was a sign to commit to Noah."

Encouraged by Keith's silence, she ventured further.

"Don't get me wrong. I like Noah. _A lot_. He's kind, sweet, and I respect him," A muscle twitched at the side of Keith's jaw.

"But it was still early days yet. We were just starting to get to know each other—" Allura's voice wavered a bit, and finding the need to do something with her hands, grabbed at the cushion at her side. She proceeded to pluck at the embroidered daisies as she spoke again.

"I managed to put off marrying someone for years- and was never affected by whatever anyone said.

And so I ran away." Allura drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Who knew you were with me?" Keith's hoarse voice interrupted.

Allura rubbed her nose against the pillow sandwiched between her knees and chest.

"Your absence would have been noticeable after some time. Only somebody you trusted could have kept things quiet that long." Allura dipped her head unto the pillow.

"Beth knew." Keith slid further back to the sofa as understanding dawned upon him.

"The ship was docked at the Alliance, so nobody will question you staying at Hank's." He said it as if it was a statement. "But how did you get to New York?" Keith wondered.

"Allie?" Keith prodded further, his voice sounding much closer. Almost at the same time that Allura twisted her head, Keith's hand was already making a slow descent over her nape. She felt rather than saw it tangle within her curls. A slight shiver coursed through her body. Somehow, that warm steady hand reassured her to go on.

"I took the train." She felt the hand tighten against her neck. Keith frowned and muttered something under his breath.

"The risk you took..." He murmured.

"If you wanted an adventure, you could just have told any of us," A corner of Keith's mouth rose to rueful smile. "And we would have gladly obliged you."

"That was the problem; I didn't know what I wanted!" Allura fervently responded. "All I knew was I had to get away. You're probably sick and tired of hearing this from me but I'm so sorry for leaving the way I did that day. I was reckless, all sorts of crazy and totally irresponsible -my own version of a mid-life crisis in my twenties."

"And now?"

"Huh?" Allura jerked back, not sure if she heard correctly. Immediately Keith released his hold on her and drew back.

Confused, Allura asked again "What?" Exasperated, she stared at Keith's retreating back as he stood up and went to the bar.

For a moment only the sound of ice cubes and crystal were heard in the still room that smouldered with tension.

"What do you mean by – and now?" Allura sat up, tossing the pillow to her side; both palms curled the edge of the sofa and waited patiently for Keith to turn around.

"Can I ask a favour from you?" Keith, completely ignoring her questioning, took a generous sip off his drink.

"Can you just try and be nice to her?"

Allura stood up in a tizzy. She wondered if this conversation can get anymore off tangent than it already had.

"I'm always nice," Allura seethed beneath her breath, crossing her arms.

"As nice as you were at breakfast and lunch?" Keith raised one eyebrow as he held his drink mid-air.

"Oh-kay." Allura responded slowly.

"Ok? Are we good?" Keith prodded.

"She's very smart," Allura blurted out.

"I know."Keith replied.

"Beautiful too," she added.

"I'm glad you think so, your majesty." And at that moment, Keith bestowed upon her one of his rare smiles, so bright and true. It was as if the sun god Apollo had given him his blessing. Her body swayed towards him but she caught herself just in time.

"Well, that's settled. I'm glad we have come to an understanding then." The Queen Allura tone of voice was back, Keith noted wryly. Allura extended her hand towards him and waited for him to oblige her. Keith laid down his glass on the counter, and he slowly walked the short distance between them with a quiet grace that Allura fondly remembered. Keith completely ignored her hand and proceeded to wrap his arms around her. She closed her eyes and was overwhelmed with emotion. There was nothing romantic about the embrace. It's the shock of realizing that it's been a long time that she was hugged like this by anyone, it felt as if all her fears were being drained out of her, making her stronger. The kind of comfort that only family and her friends can give. And it unnerved her that Keith knew exactly what she needed at that moment.

She muffled something against Keith's shoulder that he couldn't decipher.

Allura felt a soft, feathery touch land at the side of her head when suddenly there was a knock at the door. They broke apart almost immediately.

"Your majesty?" Kerala knocked again at the door.

"Come in," Allura answered. Kerala rushed into the library, faltering a bit after seeing the former captain of the Voltron force by the window with his back turned at them.

"What is it Ker? Allura prodded.

"The Alliance minister would like to know if you can pass by the institute before we leave tomorrow, your majesty," Kerala said.

Allura frowned and reached for the itinerary pad Kerala held. "I thought the treaty was signed and on its way already?"

"Prince Noah saw some loop holes in the treaty your –"

"Your majesty, if we're done here?"Keith interrupted.

Allura raised her head, gave him a slight smile. "If you'll just give me a moment to handle this-"

"I need to get back to the picnic anyway." He shrugged.

"Of course, of course," Allura reiterated and looked into his eyes. He held her gaze and it was as if they were transported back in time. That very first moment she ever laid her eyes on him and she was eighteen again standing at the top steps of the palace and welcoming him to Arus. Allura held out her hand, almost at the same time that Keith reached for it, and gave it a slight squeeze. He smiled a smile full of sadness and memories past.

A phone rang, which turned out to be Kerala's and the moment was gone. Both were jolted back to reality. The phone call was from the Alliance personnel department following up on the Queen's reply. Allura's attention was subsequently diverted and left Keith to see himself out without another word from either one of them.

* * *

><p>"Too early don't you think?" He grunted at the all-familiar voice of Lance, the former pilot of the red lion and stared at the remaining ice-cubes a moment longer than necessary, melting quickly before his very eyes. He would give anything to be an ice-cube right now.<p>

"Are you thinking of having another glass? I wouldn't if I were you or Mia would be on to you in no time."Keith didn't need reminding of Mia's tendency to mother them all. They were of the same age for god's sake. Mia was in their class before they were shipped off to Arus. The petite, brown-eyed "Mother Hen" as they used to call her chose to stay behind and pursue a safe and steady career, working as an administrator at the Alliance Institute. They only managed to see her again after the war when Hank's assignment led him to work with her in the same department. It was there that Mia introduced Hank to her good friend Beth. Hank was instantly captivated with the quiet, blond beauty. It wasn't long before after their first meeting that they got married. They now have a 7-year old girl Francesca and 5-year old twin boys Zachary and Seymour.

Ever since she found out about his illness she's been at him like the mother he never had. There must be some psychological reason for how people act as they do. Take Mia for example, she grew up a privileged only child and seemed to be making up for her lonely childhood by marrying right after college and adopting complete strangers into their lives. Admonishing him with looks of concern since breakfast and plying him with food since lunch. Mia was married to John Yoshimoto, a former geneticist for a pharmaceutical company. Now they run an inn/farm at the heart of Napa valley. It's hard to believe that she has been married for 12 years and has five children.

"Have you ever regretted any of the choices you've made?" Keith said in a low voice that Lance had to lip-read some of the words.

"Someone once told me that regrets are the thoughts of fools," Lance remarked and pointedly raised an eyebrow at him and stepped forward, leaning against the edge of the table to Keith's right.

"And what have you to regret?" He crossed his ankles and slanted more comfortably on the table.

Lance reached for an olive from one of the bowls of anti-pasto laid out on the table and nimbly popped it in his mouth. "You currently hold one of the most powerful positions in the world and that's more than most of our peers can achieve, myself included, in an entire lifetime and more importantly, you have the love of a beautiful intelligent woman who will soon be your wife. What more can you ask for?"

Keith glanced at his friend's profile, "I'm not sure."

Lance faced him and set out a hand on Keith's shoulder, "Relax, old man. It's just middle-age talking." He waggled his eyebrows with emphasis.

Keith chuckled at his friend's remark then felt Lance still. His languid frame replaced by a tense awareness. His green-eyes narrowing to slits as he sniffed out the air. "Do you smell that?"

"What?" Keith followed Lance as he moved further into the open.

"It's the smell of petrol," Lance said slowly as his gaze scanned their surroundings. He swiftly reached for his communication device and patched through to someone on the other line. "Kerala, is the princess with you?"

"Not as of this moment, I believe she went back to her room."

"I want you to have the two guys on alert- no wait, let me do that, you go to her immediately and tell her to stay in her room and don't you leave her side."

"What's going on Lance?" Kerala demanded.

"Nothing for now, just a pre-caution."

"Lance-" He rudely cut her off and immediately contacted their men and gave some instructions.

Lance gave Keith a swift glance, "Can't you smell it?"

Keith frowned, "Gas?"

Lance paused for a moment, ran a hand through his longish red hair. "It's really been a long time for you hasn't it? A kind petroleum but not from here."

Both them walked across the green in silence until they reached their friends.

Lance approached Mia first who was engaged with a conversation with Clem. "Where's John?"

"At the lab, he's meeting Allura there for some last-minute instructions," Mia with her sleek bob gleaming against the afternoon sun, swung around and focused soft brown eyes at him, noticing Lance's slight grimace , prodded further. "What is it?"

"Can you call him right now please? I need to speak to the princess." Lance took a deep breath, made another sweeping glance over the rolling expanse of the field; only the slight tapping of his fingers at the side of his hip betrayed his anxiety.

Clem and Hunk clearly curious by now both turned to Keith.

Keith shrugged and hunched closer to Lance.

Mia frowned, with the phone still on one ear, rose and stood before him. "He's not answering."

Lance uttered a low curse beneath his breath.

Keith, exhaled slowly and crossed his arms against his chest calmly implored Lance. "Could you at least let us in on whatever this is about? You are frightening Mia as it is."

Ignoring Keith once again, Lance asked Mia, "Is there a path from here that leads to the lab?"

"Yes, there is but let me take—"Mia's outstretched hand stilled in mid-air when suddenly a rumbling sound radiated from the general direction of the woods. Thin white smoke ribboned up among the pines. And before any of them could utter a word, a craft rose above the branches. It was a small Arusian cargo ship. An old model, long ago discontinued, its patchwork metal face lending a rust-orange glow. Its heavy rear-end teetered clumsily to the right before thrusting itself forward into the sky. When the trail of smoke it left in its wake gathered speed and funneled into a thick black mass infiltrating the air with the smell of chemicals, Keith reacted instantly.

"Clem!"He turned around and immediately sought out Clementine.

Clementine was already by his side, one hand over his arm, mouth gaping wide open, her attention at the strange craft that silently floated above them.

Keeping a firm hold on her wrist, Keith assessed his options. No longer a soldier, he was unarmed. A thousand panicked thoughts came all at once. Lance was almost at the edge of the field entering the woods.

"Get the children to safety!"Keith shouted out to Pidge. Pidge nodded and with Beth and some of the other guests herded themselves back to the main house.

Mia also appeared to have come out of her own trance. "The lab—John—," She uttered disjointedly, her attention more drawn to the black smoke.

"Hank take Mia and sound the alarm to the Alliance, now!" Keith gently nudged Mia's back.

"What is it doing hovering like that?" Hank exclaimed, his bushy eyebrows now drawn so close together, his yellow eyes all but disappeared.

"Hank, we don't have time for this!"Keith interjected, raising his voice a notch higher, competing with the increasing noise of the ship's engine.

"It's an Arusian ship, surely there must be an explanation, we have to find the Queen," Hank reasoned out.

"Our first priority is to the civilians!" Keith argued and before both men could continue, a high-pitched sound triggered somewhere inside the ship and froze both men on the spot.

"Holy Sh—"

"Everybody down!"

The sound peaked then a ray of pure laser energy shot out from its rear and blasted a bunch of pines not far from the burning greenhouse.

Someone screamed and all hell broke loose.


	4. Chapter 4

"Princess! Princess!"

Allura heard Lance the first time but she silently continued to haul John's unconscious lab assistant out of the greenhouse. The smoke gathered strength and was looming ominously lower and darker than before. A hissing sound escaped between her teeth as she tugged at his shoulders with more force now. Sensation returned to her left shoulder and her skin smarted with burn marks. The fire was getting bigger by the second and Allura had to crouch lower to avoid inhaling the toxic fumes.

Compared to the rustic appeal of the main house, the laboratory or the greenhouse, as she preferred to call it was the epitome of modern technology. It was equipped with the best equipment a bioengineering laboratory could have. The pristine white metal and glass buildings stood out in the middle of this heavily wooded area.

As they crossed the threshold another blast came out of nowhere, loosening more fragmented glass from the walls, shattering to a thousand pieces as it landed on the cement floor where they were just a moment ago. Adrenalin propelled her to move faster when she heard creaking and groaning from above followed by a whoosh of what she assumed were tree branches. She winced as she saw the butterfly roof heave from the weight of a tree collapsing on it. She looked behind her shoulder and settled on her chosen destination. After a minute or two, she had Michael propped up against a tree root. A huge bump was growing near his hairline, Allura observed. She carefully extracted his broken glasses, tucked them into her back-pocket and walked back to the greenhouse.

Allura fished for the front end of her blouse to cover her nose and went just inside the doorway. The sprinklers started working and water was already seeping outside. She scanned a group of buttons and switches on the wall at the right side of the doorway and pressed a button that activated the fume hoods. Almost immediately the toxic air receded further upwards making breathing easier. She treaded carefully across the open lab avoiding the central work bench dripping with chemical fluids. She glanced apprehensively at the ceiling, still miraculously holding. Upon reaching the support lab area, sandwiched between the actual greenhouse and the open lab, Allura paused hesitantly in the middle of the room. It remained eerily intact compared to the devastated lab. A U-shaped black stone counter with beige laminated cabinetwork wrapped along the rectangular shaped room with the only remaining wall behind her clad in glass. Mentally replaying the conversation with John in this very room yesterday, her gaze settled on a bar stool in front of the mini-refrigerator. She sat down and stared at the unusually pristine counter. Decanters and funnels were grouped together in a shallow tray. A used aluminium can served as a makeshift holder for sharpened pencils. And at the opposite end, newly laundered lab coats were folded neatly on top of each other. She remembered sitting right here. Michael must have done some tidying up after she left. John, good friend that he is, is the stereotypical genius slob. He usually leaves his desk the same way day in and day out. She spied a stack of papers in one corner and retrieved them carefully, fanning them out. On the seventh or maybe eighth piece of paper, she felt a small solid object press against her palm. She splayed out the papers in a more loosely fashion now until she finally came upon the said object. With shaking fingers, she held the said object against the remaining afternoon light. It was a sliver of glass about two inches in diameter. It had an uneven surface, some areas graduating into opaqueness with colours similar to the insides of an oyster. Allura enclosed it with her hand and held it against her trembling mouth.

Keith and Hank were within viewing distance of the lab when they heard Lance's cry for help. They rushed to the sound of his voice and found him on his back against a slope filled with a thick undergrowth of moss and silver fern. One of his legs was caught under a fallen branch.

Lance twisted his head over his left shoulder and said, "Took your time didn't you?"

"Are you hurt?" Keith asked as he slid his lithe body down to Lance's level.

Hank, panting and out of breath, and more out of shape than ever, had both hands on his knees and asked, "Have you seen John and-"

"No, I was calling out to them when a shot was fired over from that ship," Lance said with frustration in his voice and lolled his head back against the silver ferns, a lock of glistening red hair across his forehead. "Did you find out anything about that ship?"

"Not yet," Keith replied, standing before Lance with both hands braced on his hips, as he worked out a solution to Lance's predicament. "We went right after you when that shot was fired."

Hearing more footsteps, Keith glanced up and saw Hank signalling to them.

"It's Lance. He's fine; his leg's stuck." Hank called out.

It was Mia and Kerala with two Arusian aides. Upon seeing Lance, Mia immediately turned around and ran back toward the lab with Kerala on her heels.

Keith muttered something under his breath when he saw Clem peering behind Kerala.

"How hurt is he?" Clem asked as Keith reached out to her waist as she clambered down.

Keith glanced up, "Hank, go after Mia."

"Keith you have to go with them," Lance interrupted and trained his eyes on his most trusted friend. "We don't know what the hell happened, and so far, nobody has been to the lab."

Keith glanced at Clem's crouched form; she was already checking Lance's leg.

Clem felt Keith's glance and placated him with a smile, "We'll be fine. _Go_."

Keith nodded and climbed up back to the path.

Keith paled when he heard Mia suddenly cry out from within the lab. A few feet away from the entrance, one of the aides was assisting Michael as he came around. The black smoke has fully dissipated, and has thinned out to a white sticky film that wrapped around them. Keith and Hank rushed inside and was abruptly held back by Hank as he took stock of their surroundings.

"Careful Keith, the floor is slippery and there's glass everywhere, try to walk at the side." Hank warned softly with his gravelly voice.

"Mia!" Keith called out, squinting, as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the invading darkness. Mia's earnest sobs scorched through the unseemingly still night. Shadows were moving inside another doorway. The main power line was still turned off, the overhead emergency light providing eerie black and white illumination to the destruction around them.

"In here!" Kerala answered.

Allura had a sobbing Mia in her arms when they reached the doorway. One of Allura's men was reaching for something in an overhead cabinet.

Hank spoke first, "Where's John?"

Mia's sobs seem to get louder after he spoke his name.

"They took him." Allura answered faintly over Mia's bowed head.

"Your majesty! Your shoulder!" Kerala gasped as she came closer to her side.

Allura winced a little after being reminded of her wound. "It's not as bad as it looks."

She tried to adjust her arms more comfortably around Mia's shaking shoulders. Silently, Hank carefully extracted Mia from Allura and tucked her by his side.

With Mia out of the way, Kerala began fussing over Allura. The aide handed Kerala a white tin box that looked like a first-aid kit.

"What happened, your majesty?" Keith asked.

"I was on my way here for a last minute meeting with John. I didn't think anything was wrong at first," Allura paused for a moment as she let Kerala apply burn ointment on her left shoulder. "The main door was open and I could see John sitting calmly by the work bench with his back to me. Nothing in John's demeanour suggested he was in trouble. I opened the door a little wider, and then I saw her."

"Saw who?" Hank asked.

"Not just any ordinary woman, a witch."Allura stated with deliverance of a sharp scent of a coming storm.

"Was it—, Princess?" A clearly perturbed Hank asked.

Allura shook her head slowly then she replied, "No, it was a different, younger witch, still an initiate just by the looks of her cloak but clearly a strong one for her age."

"What did they want from John? Why take John!" Mia wailed wildly.

Allura bowed her head and stretched her hands over her knees. "When she saw me, she- she made a movement with her arm as if to cast a spell, John tossed a bottle at her, and managed to avert the spell but ended up shattering the glass wall. Simultaneously, Michael attacked a...a soldier. But the soldier was stronger and hit him in the head rendering him unconscious."

"Who's Michael again?" Keith asked.

"John's assistant." Hank answered.

"Go on," Keith prodded.

Allura took a deep breath and lifted her head and stared out into the darkness beyond the glass wall. "The witch ordered one of the soldiers to grab me, but I managed to evade him. John made a run for it too. But the witch was too fast for him and whispered another spell close to his ear. Something...happened then."Allura paused, and her mouth straightened into a grim line. "He appeared as if he was in a trance."

"You said there were soldiers," Keith interrupted again. A flicker of something he couldn't decipher flashed in her eyes. A niggling feeling started grew into his subconscious.

Allura turned to Mia and reached for her hand hesitantly. Mia, with her head bowed and her smooth black hair forming a curtain against her cheeks remained silent but didn't pull back her hand from Allura's grasp. Allura said in a low steady voice, "I'll get him back Mia, that I promise you."

"What kind of soldiers, your majesty?" Keith demanded.

"Keith-" Hank started to say.

Allura gave Mia's hand a tight squeeze, tipped her chin back and looked at Keith straight in the eye with a strange defiance he couldn't comprehend, "Drules—they were Drule soldiers."

Kerala gasped.

"Drules," Mia said slowly. "They are from your world, Allie?"

Keith felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. A fear that existed in a different place and a different time swirled and teased around his head. There and then his world shifted.

"Why now and why here?" Keith muttered, while rubbing his nape with one hand. Allura followed the movement, the self-soothing gesture so familiar with her, exposed his agitation.

"What would they want with you now?" Hank continued with an anxious frown.

The sound of feet treading on broken glass momentarily disrupted their interrogation.

"Michael!"Allura exclaimed. As she predicted the slight bruise on his forehead has grown to an egg-sized bump. She launched herself at him and hugged him.

Michael looked so surprised his arms remained frozen by his side.

Keith frowned and spied Hank with raised eyebrows as if he too was surprised by the affection Allura exhibited toward John's assistant.

"Are you feeling better now?" Allura asked as she held him by the shoulders.

"Y-yes your majesty," Michael uttered, squinting around him.

"Oh!" Allura remembered, reaching for something in her back pocket. "Here are your glasses I hope I haven't crushed them."

"Where the HELL were you, princess?" interjected a limping Lance. He had one arm loped around one of the Arusian soldiers.

Allura gave his person a once over but remained silent and stayed by Michael's side.

"Didn't you hear me calling out to you?" Lance gestured with his free arm and looked around him. Lance more than any of the other pilots knew Allura best. He was the only one at her side during peace time in Arus. He was about to continue his tirade when they were interrupted yet again.

"Your majesty-Commander Schleiter on the line," Kerala handed the phone to Allura who walked out to the greenhouse glad to be given a chance to be away from everybody's prying eyes. She found a quiet spot behind a pile of stacked pails. Commander Schleiter was the head of the Alliance Military Intelligence; she has known him for almost half of her life. Way back when her father was alive and still king, Leon Schleiter was a simple lieutenant assigned to Arus. Just like Coran, he was a guiding force in her life after her father's death—another man who knew her well. _Great._ She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before uncovering her hand to speak to him.

Keith spied Allura as she hurriedly went to the greenhouse to take the call in private. Something's wrong here. He couldn't put his finger on what it was but she was keeping something from them.

"Hey you..." Keith felt Clementine sidle up quietly beside him. A beginning of a smile appeared on Keith's face as he shouldered her away from the group. Lance and Kerala were starting one of their bickering tirades again.

"I'm sorry about this, Clem." Keith looked at Clem steadily and rubbed a hand over arm.

Clem held his gaze and place one hand over his chest. "Don't worry about it. Poor Mia though,"

Clem went on. "Do you know who kidnapped John?"

"Yes, we do." A shadow crossed his face and held Clem tighter.

"What are you going to do about it?" Clem asked.

Keith shrugged, "In circumstances like these, we have to wait for the emergency council to convene and decide on the course of action."

"But what will _you _do about it?" Clem prodded.

"I'd chase after them as fast as I can and to hell with the council." Keith replied with a chuckle. Then sobering up almost immediately at the thought. It was certainly something he would have done a million light years ago, with the Black Lion at his disposal. And it was exactly the kind of rash, irresponsible, crazy stunt, Allura will do for a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was an unusually clear day in this part of Central California. And the air was filled with expectation invisible to the naked eye. The Alliance Institute jutted like a protruding rock on a cliff that was once populated by pine trees. The impressive structure was said to have been designed by a descendant of the human architect genius named Frank Lloyd Wright. On a regular working day most of the staff and students pass through the university entrance at the side. Today, with diplomats and emissaries from different galaxies, the main doors were wide open. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary from the main driveway. A spattering of people were spread out, going up and down the twenty-five steps leading to the 2-storey high entrance or as most Alliance law students call it – the gates to hell. And Pidge, the former pilot of the Green Lion, was very much familiar with this kind of hell. A third-year inter-galactic law student at the Alliance Institute, he easily traversed through the maze-like corridors of the Emissary Row. Emissary Row was where visiting diplomats from different galaxies where temporarily housed when the Alliance was in session. Once in a while, Pidge will stop to acknowledge other students he came across along the way. Yup, it was not an ordinary day at all. Excitement was reverberating along the walls, and added an extra bounce to his step as he led his 6'3" lanky frame up and down the sloping corridor. He missed excitement. Nothing remarkable has been happening in his life for, well, maybe almost a decade. He turned another corner and came to an abrupt stop to his destination. Two largely built Arusian men nodded at him and automatically opened the door behind them as if expecting his arrival.

Allura, the former pilot of the Blue Lion, stood by a large window that faced the Pacific Ocean. She barely noticed the arresting view before her. Just outside her glass window hovered Galaxy ships and travel pods ferreting delegates to and from the Alliance and the Inter-Galactic Port just behind Earth's Moon. What was taking the council so long to call her? She had Kerala check the itinerary pad again for an updates for this emergency meeting and there had been none so far. A permanent frown seemed to have settled on her normally creaseless forehead for the past 48 hours. A sigh of frustration escaped her. She clutched on her cape, a gift from Romelle, made of a unique light-weight mineral from Pollux. Its varying shades of sea-green came alive when touched by the sun's rays. I am not going to wait any longer, she thought. No sooner than those words were formed the door was opened and in came Pidge with a grin on his face, but stopped short on seeing Allura.

"Wow," said Pidge, his hazel eyes widening, before him stood Allura the Queen, in full, royal regalia. A simple silvery band encrusted with diamond-like studs sat atop her head. Her curly blonde hair loosely pulled back to a braided bun low at the nape. Underneath her cape, she wore a long-sleeved, fitted gray sheath that trailed at the back with matching gray stilettos that Beth insisted she put on, which she will regret doing later. These human shoes were torture but sexy as hell. The only other pieces of jewellery she had on were the matching pair of silvery cuffs with studs that clasped over the edge of the sleeves of her dress.

"Well?" Allura asked, raising one eyebrow. Her eyes shimmering more vividly as Romelle's gift refracted the late morning sunlight unto her face.

"Not bad your majesty," Pidge grinned, one dimple rising to the surface. "I'm not sure what's with the jelly-fish look but I'm sure they will take you more seriously as long as you are wearing your crown."

Allura made a hmph-ing sound and turned her chin up against Pidge good-humorously. She made a wide arc with her trail, and paused suddenly as the door opened before her.

"Your majesty?" Kerala asked, holding her ever-present phone aloft, sensing Allura's hesitancy she smiled at the Queen reassuringly. "Are you ready?"

Allura took a deep breath. _Here goes. _

The Galaxy Alliance Council was patterned after the ancient assembly called the senate. There were 24 senators who represented the different districts of the different galaxies. As opposed to the Galaxy Garrison, which is the command center of the Galaxy Alliance's military leaders and is the main headquarters of the Galaxy Alliance air school, the Galaxy Alliance Council is the seat of the wizened old senators that presides over this institute of higher learning.

It was with much trepidation that Queen Allura of the planet Arus, ruler of the Kingdom of Altair, stepped into the base platform of this multi-tiered wood panelled oval-shaped space. Led by the Sergeant-at-Arms, following close behind her was a limping Lance, the former pilot of the Red Lion, and now Arus's military defense minister. She was only allowed one escort at the platform. Unseen, Kerala sat at the lower galley across her with the other remaining emissaries. The Steele Hall, named after the late Commander Steele, belies its namesake. It was specifically designed to make the participants feel comfortable and safe. Too comfortable, in fact, as Lance pointed out in the past—the experience can be compared to a lamb walking unknowingly into the lion's den. Huge handcrafted Tiffany lamps depicting local flora that hung from the high ceiling provided soft lighting. The crisp outdoorsy smell of rosemary and pine permeated the air even in such close quarters.

The 24 senators were already seated in their respective balconies. A few eyes were already focused on her from the moment she entered from one of the two side doors flanking the platform. Some of them were still busy consulting with their escorts. She noticed Commander Schleiter warily track her ascent to the podium. As the head of the Alliance Military Intelligence, he was seated at one of the guest balconies at ground level. The drone of conversation came to a halt as the Sergeant-at-Arms motioned the start of the proceedings.

"Queen Allura of the planet Arus, ruler of the Kingdom of Altair!" The Sergeant-at-Arms pronounced with a deep voice that bounced heavily around the silent room.

"Our apologies your majesty for keeping you waiting," drawled Senator Graham who spoke first. The former commander of the Galaxy Alliance sat at the centre balcony directly across the room from her, which was only ever assigned to the head of the committee. Allura faltered a bit with this turn of events. From her last conversation with Commander Schleiter, votes were favouring Senator Bernardii from the galaxy of Agaricus. She was counting on one of the old academics like Senator Bernardii to preside over the proceedings and not an ex-military hand like Senator Graham.

"I'm just as anxious to get Dr. Yoshimoto back as soon as possible." Allura answered in her most conciliatory tone.

"This wouldn't even have happened if you've kept us abreast of your activities here on Earth, your majesty," Senator Graham commented.

"I didn't know that my hobbies were a concern to this council," Allura replied.

"Steady..."Lance murmured.

"My dear," Senator Bernardii interrupted, leaning heavily against the balcony rail. "We do not mean to pry into your personal affairs here on Earth, be assured that you are among friends. We are just in the dark still as to the reason to this breach of peace."

"What is it that you and Dr. Yoshimoto do in that laboratory exactly?" asked Senator Insigne from the planet Leccinum.

"The summary of the project is in the report we submitted yesterday Senator Insigne," said Lance.

"Has King Lotor contacted your majesty?"asked another senator.

Allura shook her head. "No, he has not. I mean, assuming that he is the one behind this. We are still not sure." Allura glanced at the senators as they remained silent.

Allura continued, "A witch trained in Haggarium arts doesn't mean she is aligned with—with them!"

"But you did say in your report that the witch was accompanied by Drule soldiers," said Senator Graham.

"Yes, of course but—the Drule empire is almost non-existent—it's impossible..."Allura declared.

"Your majesty, it doesn't mean that if you can't see it, it has ceased to exist!" Senator Graham exclaimed.

Lance cleared his throat.

Allura glanced at him sharply.

"We are committed to fully cooperate with the Alliance on this matter," Lance declared. "But I think staying here is futile, with the Alliance's communication sifter up," Lance held is palms up in exasperation. "Whoever is behind this will not even try to contact Queen Allura as long as she is here on Earth. That is why it is imperative that she goes back to Arus."

"Maybe we can compromise senators," Commander Schleiter said, speaking for the first time. "Queen Allura will be allowed to leave Earth as long as she agrees to an additional 48-hour mandatory Alliance Security Assistance."

"Hmm, doesn't make sense if she is on her way back to Arus," put in another senator.

Commander Schleiter continued, "Her majesty will leave Earth in the guise of going directly back to Arus but in actuality will remain steadfast on the King Alfor for 48 hours."

"And what of this mandatory security?" Senator Graham prodded.

"Our Special Envoy will be a guest on the ship within the said time-frame to...to assist her majesty for any decisions to be made in accordance with the Alliance."

Noise from the balconies rose, as some consulted their escorts while other consulted the screens set in front of them; at the same time murmurs could also be heard from the lower galley.

A moment passed as Senator Graham consulted the screen before him, and then nodding more to himself asked further, "We are assuming that you already have someone in mind as Special Envoy, Commander Schleiter?"

"Yes, we do."

Senator Graham reverted back to Allura, "Do you agree, your majesty, to these conditions?"

"Yes we do, senators." Lance declared. Allura looked at him, aghast. A snitch. They are planting a snitch on hership and Lance was siding with them?

Lance returned her look with a steely glance that brooked no further arguments. Allura seethed in silence. Lance for one was never the type to oppose her or give her steely looks. She'll give him that. He must have a good reason for relenting to their demands, or the Gods help him, he will hear it from her later.

"Might I suggest a recess, as we need to consult with the envoy before we proceed any further," Senator Graham added.

"Graham, let me speak for the others and say that I believe that these proceedings have lasted long enough, the envoy has just arrived if you feel like interrogating him any further," interrupted Senator Bernardii as he nodded over to Commander Schleiter.

"We call on Deputy Secretary-General of the United Nations Keith Kogane," announced the Sergeant-at-Arms.

Keith Kogane, former captain of the Voltron Force, entered from the other door flanking the platform. Looking singularly elegant in a black suit and white shirt sans tie, he climbed up into the platform amidst rising tide of murmurings in the low galley, stopping short only a few inches to Allura's right.

"Aah Mr. Kogane, welcome back in the arms of the Alliance," Senator Bernardii enthused warmly.

"Thank you, Senator Bernardii," Keith answered back.

"We trust that Commander Schleiter has updated you on your mission?" Senator Graham inquired.

"Yes, your senators."

"Do you have any questions?" Senator Bernardii asked.

Keith bowed his head and shook his head slowly from left to right. "None, so far. All we can do for now is wait."

Senator Graham looked upon Commander Schleiter. "Do you have anything to add?"

Commander Schleiter cleared his throat and said, "Anything else I might have missed can be discussed at the de-briefing room."

Senator Graham concluded the meeting and thanked the participants.

Alllura gathered her train and looking neither left nor right, stalked out of Steele Hall. She was oblivious to all sound around her. Hank, who was waiting at the corridor, was ignored as well. One of her Arusian aides led them to a small chamber where Beth and Mia were patiently waiting. Not long after she entered it, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Princess..." It was Lance, leaving the door open for Kerala.

"Don't _princess_ me!" Allura shot back. "You planned this together, y-you, Commander Schleiter and-and.." She gestured at Keith as he shouldered his way in before Kerala closed the door. "_Him!_"

Lance turned around and faced Keith. "Told you she will take this well." Lance shrugged.

"What happened? What is the Alliance going to do to get John back?" interrupted Mia, looking pale and wan, given that it was her husband who was kidnapped.

Keith leaned a hip against a console table by the door and crossed his arms.

Allura took a step toward Keith. "Do you honestly think you can play babysitter to me? I've been running Arus on my own for what?" Allura gestured upwards to the skies. "Almost a decade."

"What in heaven's name got into your head that I needed your interference?" Unrelenting, Allura went on with her tirade. "There is no place for you in my ship. I refuse to agree to this arrangement."

"Hey, what's going on? Commander Schleiter is here for the de-briefing." Pidge popped his head inside the door.

Keith held an arm against the door. "Tell the Commander to give us five minutes. Everyone, leave us for a moment." Beth stole a worried glance at Allura before being towed out by Hank.

"Are you done?" Straightening his stance, he casually walked to the couch. This truly irked Allura, he looked like a man who didn't have a care in the world.

"Not even half way there," Allura retorted, tugging the cape off her shoulders and tossing it at a nearby chair.

Keith stretched his lithe frame across the couch, crossed his ankles and linked his hands behind his head. "If you stop overreacting for one second you will come to realize that this was the best idea Commander Schleiter could come up with."

"This was the best? And who are you kidding? Commander Scheiter my-it has YOU written all over it!" At this point, Allura was pacing the room back and forth at an alarming rate, and at the same time whipping loathing looks at Keith.

Allura paused for a second and braced her hands on her hips. "Admit it, you still think I'm just a pilot under your wing and can be manipulated, you still can't trust me to make the right decisions for myself, my planet, my friends—"

"Now you just hold it there for a second," Keith sat up straight, elbows on knees. "You talk about trust when we can't even trust you to be honest with us."

"What do you mean by that?" Allura tossed back.

In a lowered tone of voice Keith asked, "What is it you are hiding your majesty? What is the real reason behind John's abduction? It doesn't make sense the witch kidnapped him as a consolation price instead of you."

"Are you implying that I lied to Mia and the council?"

"I am not implying anything, I know so."

"How dare you?" Allura's voice rising a notch. "I am the Queen of Arus and you have no right to speak in such a manner."

"As the official envoy of the Alliance I have the right to investigate into this matter as I deem fit," Keith stood up and warily approached Allura who had her arms protectively around herself by the window. "Allie—"

"Do not even assume that you still have the right to call me by my nickname!" Allura whipped back.

"Hey, you two, your 5 minutes are up but more importantly, the whole of Emissary Row can hear your bickering. Can you just continue this once we're on the Alfor?" Lance announced, suddenly bursting into the room. "Princess, just calm down for a second, think about it, would you rather the council to assign somebody else we hardly know? A complete stranger sniffing around in our business, in your ship?"

Allura remained silent.

"I don't think so," Lance continued. "Keith went through a lot of trouble to arrange his leave from the U.N. and the least you can do is be civil to him. We have two allies by our side, him and Commander Schleiter. We don't know what this breach of peace is all about, but let me tell you this, it sure as hell would help our case with both of them behind our back if Arus is plunged into an all out war with Lotor once again."


	6. The Witch

The Witch

If witches knew how to shiver, she would be shivering now. She tilted her head unto the leaden sky. Her skin maintaining that one shade, never betraying her emotions. It was the color of a pale moon bordering on iridescence.

The skirmish left her weaker than she anticipated. Death weighed heavily around her. The spirits of the dead assaulted all around, confused and violent. They knew she was behind their current state. They were harassing her with so many questions, but no matter, she can handle the dead. She regretted that it came down to this. She had more in common with this commune of healers than her master's kind. The witch let her rough-hewn cloak swallow her. She tried her best to stifle her trembling. She leaned subtly against the tree, and felt rather than saw the proceedings a few paces away from where she stood. Her escorts were still in the middle of negotiating their way into the community. Good, they haven't felt her presence yet. So far. Once she and the Grey Ones enter the enclave, it will be too late.

These wood folk were the color of burnt clay, from days spent under the sun. They were garbed with natural garments sourced from the forest around them. The intruders were momentarily arrested by the sight before them. Eight elders - of different shapes and sizes - lounging on top of the almost one-storey high tree stump smoothened by time. They looked at their visitors unperturbed, despite the goings-on for the past twenty-four hours. Most of them look like they were a hundred years old-at least. Papery-skinned bodies that at any time might be carried off by a strong gust of wind. Some were looking at no particular point in space distractedly picking on gray hair, while others were straightening up as if suddenly awakened by a nap, and a very few or maybe just two, had serious faces that reflected the gravity of the situation they were in.

'You brought a witch with you!' cried one female elder, sitting up straight and abruptly awakened from her lethargic hair picking. Her outburst created a stirring among them. They felt her presence, rather than saw her. The witch hasn't even come into view. She was still a little further down the carved steps, the last one in the contingent.

A strange, clucking sound punctuated the air - making their distress known.

'You lied,' said one of them in a hissing whisper.

'Now, now ... ' commandeered the leader of the Grey Ones, who spoke in an appeasing voice and at the same time gave an order with a flick of his fingers. Suddenly, eight Grey Ones broke away from the procession, spread out, then closed in behind each of the eight elders.

The leader stood a few inches taller that the rest. His long hair swept back in a braid threaded with platinum. The more platinum woven into those white locks, the higher the rank.

He motioned for the witch to come forward. 'She only has a few questions for you.' The clucking sound more worried now increased in volume.

The witch moved forward. Like a hunter eyeing her prey, her gaze moved from one elder to another as she slowly lifted her hood.

A small snigger came out from one of the elders.

'Oooh! Ah young one we have here.'

'Careful, ah y'ling, these creatures who brought you here are born traitors - what'yar doing with them?'

A tide of indignant huffing and puffing went about them.

'Quiet!' The leader of the Grey Ones glanced upon the witch with a frown, maybe, even with a little bit of ambivalence too.

'You know why I am here.' Her voice lifted through the air like a gust of cold wind in summer. She was speaking as if from the inside of her mind. Her lips barely moved. With her hands clasped before her, she appeared like a stonehenge wrapped in jute.

One of the serious-faced elders answered back first. 'Then y'ar know we can't help you.'

More sniggering and huffing ensued.

'Herbs and flowers?'

'Starting a garden are you?'

Burst of laughter erupted once again among them.

For the first time in her very young life, the witch was uncertain. She is among the best of her kind - medicine folk, mythologists, historians, practitioners of all kinds of magic - they could probably even smell all the spells she has cast in her short, insignificant life. She is a sapling among the most well-rooted of trees.

'We need that potion, she spoke to them through her mind in that same cool tone. 'The Grey Ones will not hesitate to use it.'

Murmurs and grumblings resumed.

She continued, 'Relent. There is no way out of this. Do you want more blood shed?'

One of them stirred-a female. With unsteady strength, she pushed herself up to her full height, her bones creaking like tree boughs suffering the full mistral season. And what an impressive height it was. Even the tallest among The Grey Ones had to tilt his head in astonishment. Difficult it may have been for her to rise from her seat, she managed to sway elegantly towards the witch and stopping just an arm's length away from her.

The other elders accorded her a warm silence that spoke of their respect for this elder. This elder-with infinite care and slowness-extended her giraffe-like neck and lowered her head to the witch's eye level. The witch gasped as all the world was there to see in those eyes. Knowledge, hope, peace, -the future. For a second gazing unto those amber, reptilian eyes spelled an infinity.

And not a moment longer, the elder pulled back, bowed her head first as if in meditation before levelling her gaze back to the witch and said, 'You are a witch. What do you do with the Grey Ones.'

The witch, who was still unbalanced with what she saw in her head, ended up stuttering her reply, 'I-I-It is not for me. It is for all-'

The elder, made a slicing gesture in the air with a flick of a wrist, interrupted and said, 'You. What do you want? Witches are keepers. More like us. It is not for you to interfere.'

Having recovered at last, the witch replied, 'Elder, with respect. You are not part of this wood folk. You are of a different nature. You of all people should not talk to me of interference.'

'I?'

'Yes, you. I have heard so much about this wood folk. The legend (i) appears to be true.'

The elder remained expressionless.

The witch continued, 'What you and this community have done to other worlds have altered their destiny too. Shouldn't we be given the chance to live and preserve our way of life?'

'The circumstances are different, youngling,' replied the elder. 'Nature is telling us to let go.'

'Shouldn't we fight for our survival?' argued the witch. 'We have the technology-'

'Bah! Technology will not save this world.'

'But with your potion, we can manage to salvage what is left behind.'

'And you, why do you this? It goes against the old code of the witches. Or perhaps, aaah. I can smell it now. Your blood is of the new order of witches who have been wreaking havoc among the other planets.'

The leader of the Grey Ones, his face like granite said impatiently, 'Enough. Give the potion or we take it by force.'

'Life is not ours to own,' the elder continued bleakly looking around her. 'We die for others to live. This is the universal cycle.'

'Give-us-the-potion.' the elder repeated more fiercely now and made a hand signal. The Grey Ones suddenly took on menacing stances, aiming sharp-edged scythes against their charges' necks.

'So be it.' the elder, who all that time was scrutinizing the witch as if she was some unknown entity that could not be explained, turned her head and gave the leader one last look of distaste before turning her gaze toward her fellow elders and nodding to them slightly.

The elders all began reaching for something upon their persons as the elder returned her attention to the witch and said, 'Youngling, give me your hand.'

'The unlined skin of youth,' The elder cradled the witch's hand on top of her own. The witch's entire hand no bigger than the size of the elder's palm. 'This will soon change.'

Suddenly, the elder clutched the witch's hand more firmly. Before the witch could react, she felt a piercing pain on her wrist.

The witch cried out and looked at the source of her distress; she discovered that the elder had punctured a vein. The elder was shaking now, her eyes were lowered and her entire body shuddered from head to toe. Her entire being focused on the task at hand.

The witch cried out again and struggled hard to remove her hand from the elder's clutches. She realized too late that it was no use. Their hands were soldered as part of a whole. Something akin to ice crept through her veins, rendering her motionless and unable to utter a single word.

'Release the witch,' growled the leader of the Grey Ones.

The elder was still conscious and heard the command, but she was consumed with some force that was beyond her human form. The witch was so pale that one can see all the veins in her body throbbing against the surface of her skin like invisible ink that has finally come to light.

Without a word, the leader of the Grey Ones put himself between the two. And with one swift motion, decapitated the elder. The witch fell on her knees, clutching her wrist with her other hand and struggled to stay conscious but failed.

When the witch came around, she realized that she was on her side, the rough ground scraped at her cheek as she tried to turn her head. Seconds passed before she could open her eyes, and the first thing she saw were the eyes of the elder, still in death and robbed of their amber warmth. She was deaf and half-blind yet-her senses coming to terms with the surge of energy her body was made to endure. And yet, she could feel the throb of activity surrounding her as it pulsed the ground against her body. Steadying herself with her hands and elbows, she felt something sticky under her fingertips. As she was lifting that hand to her face for closer inspection, she regained her senses in full force. She inhaled deeply and was swamped with a strong, metallic smell that permeated the air. She shut her eyes and was desperately too tired to deal with the present. She decided against getting up and let the darkness engulf her once more.

i The Legend

This tribe of wood folk hunted and farmed with crude skills passed on for generations. That has been their way for ages. They kept to themselves and never ventured out of the valley, nor were they curious of the evolving world outside their own.

There were the occasional stragglers who managed to get lost and chance upon this community. Strangely enough, with the exception of witches, stragglers were taken in like family and gifted with a knowledge of herbs and potions that would be worth its weight in gold once they get back to wherever they came from. As expected, most of them would always attempt to return, but only very few manage to do so. And when they do, years-if not decades-would have passed before they come upon the same community.

The witches didn't have this problem. They knew these forests like the back of their hands. Every year, during the hottest and most humid day in summer, with the kind of heat that singed one's ears and the kind of humidity that pressed heavily against the forest floor-that even animals were cowered into silence- they came.

They were a bunch of noisy witches. The lilt and tone of their voices slit through the blanket of humid air and revealed their pleasure of this annual ritual. Clutching empty rucksacks, that would be shifted and slung over their shoulders once they've acquired their loot of forest treasure. They filed in single procession once they've reached the community enclave. And just like every year the wood folk and their children would line up at the sides of the path that led to the forest. Gawking at the witches with eyes filled with wonder and surprise, as if this were the first time they've seen the likes of them.

A sort of reluctant understanding had come between the witches and the wood folk. The wood folk cannot deny other elders the treasure that this forest holds. The forest is free, its riches open to everyone, as long as they don't abuse it. The witches look upon this wood folk as the guardians of this sacred land. The witches are aware that the forests thrive in the hands of this wood folk. However, they are more likely to fall in love and find a mate than admit this truth to them. They never let others have the upper hand. And witches will never have the yearnings to find a mate. They remain solitary in nature all their lives. They may live in witch conclaves but the soul and spirit of a witch is her own, never to be tied with another in any way, be it as a friend or a lover.

Because witches live longer lives than most elders, they have become custodians of history. It was a century, or maybe two, that they noticed the changes in this community. They were no longer allowed to pass through the community. And they were no longer allowed to interact with the wood folk as well. An alternate path was laid out for them that circumnavigated it. Every year a guide would be waiting at one end of the path to take them to the forest. witches-more than any other elders in the world-were understanding of secrets. They heard whisperings of immortality and soon a wealth of knowledge and mythology came to be born. It became known as the Dawn of Knowledge for ordinary elders. And the timeline was not lost to the witches. It was said that for every straggler who learned from this wood folk, a great new civilization was born.

Eventually, secrets leaked out one way or another. One youngling of the wood folk-a female-wandered into the forest, in the most humid, hottest of summer nights. Not surprisingly, it was the night of the witches' annual foraging. In exchange for not eating her, they said, as they were very hungry, the witches only asked for one thing-stories. They promised to take her back to the community before morning breaks unharmed. The youngling answered, she doesn't know a lot of stories, but maybe just one. She particularly liked the story about the disappearing stars and suns. According to her mother, all the stars and suns once disappeared before she was born. They were all very scared and offered precious wood to the sky. But the sky remained quiet. They tried to offer cattle. Still, the sky remained quiet and dark. The darkness was bad. Crops were dying. Worse, the wood folk were going mad. Then, after days of darkness, silence and no sun, the skies stirred. Thunder, lighting and rain-an orchestra of chaos reigned for two days. On the third day, the sky cleared and the sun came out. And it appeared that the moon came out too. But it wasn't the moon. It looked more like a smooth pebble that hovered over them, much closer than the moon did. The pebble, which appeared to grow larger and larger, was actually traveling towards land. The wood folk, not knowing what to expect anymore, could only stare at it dumbfoundedly. As the pebble moved faster towards land, a trail of fire was left in its wake. And before it could even touch the ground, it exploded into a million tiny fireballs, lighting up the sky for hours. That night, the stars were back, laid out like recently polished silver. The wood folk breathed a sigh of relief, happy to have their world back as it should be.


End file.
